The Pervert Syndrome
by Heraclene-chan
Summary: Azumi Yuka and Izumi Yukihira were blessed with fraternal twins whom they named Natsume and Mikan. But to keep themselves alive, they decided to go abroad for work and leave the twins in the province. Unknown to them, Natsume had been carrying a syndrome that only Mikan knows.


**Summary**: Azumi Yuka and Izumi Yukihira were blessed with fraternal twins whom they named Natsume and Mikan. But to keep themselves alive, they decided to go abroad for work and leave the twins in the province. Unknown to them, Natsume had been carrying a syndrome that only Mikan knows.

**THE PERVERT SYNDROME**

"Natsu! I made breakfast!" Mikan called as she steps on the tatami floor, travelling towards Natsume's room to fetch him for mealtime.

Natsume could hardly hear his twin sister, because his ears were covered with Beats where a loud rock music was played. His feet are cozily positioned to the wooden table while his face is lazily facing the traditional Japanese ceiling.

"Natsu?" Mikan called, already arrived before Natsume's glider door. "Natsu, I said breakfast is ready." Getting annoyed by receiving no response, Mikan had concluded that her brother might be drowning himself with irritating rock songs and to take note, in this early morning.

She parted open the door separating her and her twin brother on his casual clothes, then afterwards seeing him in a state wherein he looked like he was lifeless or maybe he doesn't give a damn into everything. Mikan started to blabber sermons and Natsume was still oblivious to her presence because he is drenched in his own thoughts.

Until Mikan removed his Beats, making him quite pissed off and turning to her by glaring.

"Why in this early morning, Natsume?" Mikan said, her hands on her waist. Natsume ignored her but his glare vanished after seeing her pretty nee-chan in her new uniform. "It's already seven and we had our classes by thirty. We're already late." She said, turning around. "Get dressed for school and come out to eat." After that she slid closed the door and went to the kitchen.

While walking, Mikan sighed.

Azumi Yuka and Izumi Yukihira were blessed with fraternal twins whom they named Natsume and Mikan. Mikan is two hours older than Natsume and the couple was surprised when they came to realize their babies aren't alike in their physical looks. Mikan inherited her brown locks and eyes from her mother while little Natsume more looked like he was a member of the Hyuuga family where Yuka's best friend belongs. Maybe she adored Kaoru's Aoi so much when she's still pregnant and it kinda explains the reason why Natsume looked like Aoi than Mikan. It may seem impossible but they don't care anyway.

They love the twins very much.

But their family is not that rich, and the fact that Yuka gave birth at a very young age makes her already incapable of keeping her babies alive given that she's still a student. Though Izumi has a stable work for being a teacher at an Academy, the wage is still not enough especially for Natsume who they discovered has a weak body. His salary was only enough for his medications and their food for everyday. But what if the kids started schooling? It became a major dilemma for both, that they came to decide to go abroad to work there, as teachers for Alice Academy in that country. Going far away is not such a major issue, since their family bond is tight. And considering Mikan and Natsume were already ten that time, and they are trustable enough to handle themselves. The parents were very happy to have such understanding children.

And so Yuka and Izumi gone overseas to work, and Mikan and Natsume were sent to the province with Jii-chan.

Jii-chan took great care for the twins. He sent them to school not every day but very often, he prepares meals, bath and goes shopping also. Mikan built a close relationship with her grandfather and helps him with chores while Natsume stayed very anti-social because of his weak body. But Mikan never failed to reconsider her twin, she was very protective and caring when it comes to him.

In the age of twelve, their grandfather died and it was very tragic. Mikan was depressed and Natsume was sad because of his twin getting depressed. Their parents came to know about this and wanted to go home but because of their contract at Alice Academy, they can't.

The twins reassured to their parents that they can live by themselves, and they don't need to worry.

Now they're sixteen, and they are quite coping up with their living and everything goes well. They are used of their lives with each other and surprisingly, they are glad to be alone together.

"Natsu, please eat fast. This is our first day of school and we're late already. I don't want to get a bad first impression, you know." Said Mikan who is now cleaning her plates while Natsume sits on his chair munching some toast.

He scoffed. "You worry too much. First impressions don't matter if you do well on your grades."

Mikan tilted her head and pouted. "Says you who's genius." Then she turned back to the plates she is washing. Sometimes, she can't believe why she and Natsume is very different from each other even though they are twins. He is blessed in every flaw she had.

Disturbed, a plate slipped away from her grasp, crashing to the floor and was broken to pieces. Natsume went to her to help her clean the broken plate and to lecture her also. "You're really an idiot. How many plates have you ruptured this week?" He said as he picks up the shattered pieces.

Mikan pouted, feeling offended. "Sorry your highness."

"Whatever. Just go get the trashcan."

Mikan stood up and went to the location of the bin and bend over to grip the handle, giving Natsume the privilege to peep on her underwear. He mildly blushed as he saw her laced panties, and showing the sides of her smooth bottom. He quickly looked away after she turned back to him and gave him the bin.

who could not think perverted by seeing that? Anyone who has witnessed a cute brunette showing her butt like that can't help but blush. And it is Mikan, for heaven's sake. She might be the most beautiful girl Natsume had ever seen...inside and out.

"Here you go."

Still distracted, he got his finger cut with a sharp part of the shattered plate. "Ow!" He pulled his finger and pressed it, his red blood emerging from the incision.

Her twin sister got nervous and panicked. "Natsu! Are you okay?" She took his finger and slapped his other hand pressing it. "Stop putting pressure to it, Natsu." Then, she carelessly put the wounded finger between her lips and finally put it inside her mouth, starting to suck it. It was a usual treatment to stop a wound from bleeding, by putting a negative pressure into the wound. Mikan had done it before many times when she accidentally pricks herself from needles when sewing. And she wanted to help Natsume because she knew it was effective.

Natsume went red in the face as he felt her suck his delicate finger, much to Mikan's oblivion. His eyes full of amazement and astonishment as he gazes at her cute sucking face. His world might turn around if she won't stop this. His insides were in plummet and he tried to control it until she finally pulled it out from her chops. It was reddish and wet with her saliva.

She smiled to him sweetly and said, "There. Now it will stop bleedi…Woah!"

The only word that can describe Mikan's facial expression is flabbergasted as she found herself under her twin brother whose face was covered with his bangs. He is still flustering, and he's inducing the same with her sister. Mikan's cheeks felt hot as she muttered her brother's name, only provoking him to get closer to her more.

Natsume was out of his mind now, he pressed his lips on his twin sister gently. For a while she felt numb, and after that while electricity streamed on her veins to her legs where Natsume's knees parting it. She tried to push him, but he only bit her lip. She gave out a small shriek which Natsume made his eyes open, making him see that his twin sister's lower lip is already bleeding. Guilty and ashamed, he pulled himself from her but failed when Mikan caught his face and kissed him.

This is wrong. They both thought of it but who cares?

The kiss deepened until they had their tongues involved and began a battle. Natsume pressed himself lower to her and Mikan felt indulged and bend forward to meet him. He started to unbutton her blouse which Mikan ignored and tightened her hug to him.

This is bad.

Natsume finally succeeded on undoing her upper buttons and her pale and smooth chest covered with her laced bra showed up. Still kissing each other, Natsume's hand crawled on her torso, coddling her body with his hot palm.

The twins took pleasure from each other until drops of water fell to the both of them.

"Oh no! I forgot to close the faucet!" Mikan hurriedly got up and went to the sink and closed the valve. Natsume was left sitting on the floor, feeling ashamed. Mikan feels the same way, but understands. Instances like this is not so new, and even if cases like these happens, their brother and sisterhood never fades but instead strengthens.

They almost did it there…in the floor of the kitchen…on the first day of school. Great. Now it's eight in the morning and it looks like both of them had no choice but to be absent.

The brunette chuckled as she redoes the buttons of her blouse. "Looks like we're going to school tomorrow, instead."

Natsume looked at her, he knew how first impressions meant to her and he just ruined it. He looked down, still flustered. "Sorry." He knew apologize isn't enough to undo whatever he had just done, it's just that when those time comes, he cannot control himself that even if Mikan is his twin sister, he still wanted to do it with her. And how bad he feels because even though they both knew it was wrong, he feels like he was a burden to his sister.

On the other hand, Mikan never perceived it as a liability.

"No, don't be. It was my fault, actually. I unknowingly provoked you." She said as she began wiping the water out from the floor. She had realized that maybe what she did to his finger aggravated him. After all, Natsume wouldn't go amok without any reason behind it. Sometimes, she can't help acting recklessly and she solely claims it as her fault.

"Still, I'm sorry you had to be absent."

The brunette giggled. "It's fine. And to think about it, there's still some errand to do and chores too. Just this morning I found out we're out of vegetables. And add to that the market for today got the best stocks of all days." She cheerfully told him.

"I uh.." Natsume scratched his cheek. "Would you like me to go with you?"

It was really shocking for her. First of all, her twin brother is an anti-social person and he hates going to crowded places. He either ends up pushing people just to walk freely and continuously or he ends up getting flooded with girls admiring his good looks. Second is that, it wasn't really normal in him going food shopping.

"Nah. I can do it." Mikan happily hesitated.

She remembered the first and last time Natsume went to the market with Jii-chan on a same Monday morning and he was so agitated afterwards. They were still ten that time and he had one of his worst tantrums that he luckily overcame because of her. Then Jii-chan swore never to bring Natsume again to a crowded place like the market.

But at some times, Mikan wanted to. She wanted to tease him to death and for some other reason, she really just wanted to be kissed by him.

Yes. In that early ages when they are still ten, Natsume gave her her first kiss. It was light but long. It's when Natsume had his tantrums and he pushed Mikan to the wall, banging her back and making her cry. So to stop her from crying, he closed her annoying mouth with a kiss. He had no choice back then and had no other options. He was extremely guilty to make her cry and he was forced to do it.

He left Mikan all red and dumbfounded, but no matter what they can't deny to both of themselves they enjoyed it. Because it was one of those superb feelings one can experience. After all, it was just an innocent kiss back then. And it never happened again after two years, after their grandfather died.

Kissing was never an issue to them because for the both, it was just to calm themselves from whatever makes them feel horrible. But everything became confusing when younger Natsume started to behave strangely. He began to act wilder than usual when they make contact with each other. And then they both concluded that Natsume had a perverted syndrome with the help of a psychiatrist, which strangely, Mikan could stop by responding to him. But good news, nothing had happened between them to the point of really doing it, thanks to the disturbances that accidentally occurs before they actually going to that point.

Nevertheless, Mikan don't find anything deeper than just the reason of helping Natsume overcome his syndrome. For her, doing the unusual thing a brother-sister does is only for Natsume's sake. Because she cares for her twin, Mikan could do everything to relieve him.

Meanwhile, Izumi and Yuka don't know about this. Because the twins decided to keep it a secret, because they both knew it was wrong. Because they knew it was embarrassing.

After all, nothing can go wrong as long as nobody in the village knows about this incest thing.

* * *

><p>I wanted to imply to this chapter that their parents is not with them and they are obviously alone. I also made Jii-chan dead in the current time...oh please forgive me, for them to still be alone together. Basically I want them to be just with themselves so they are free to do whatever the necessary things they have to do.<p>

I also wanted to clear that in this time, there are no "love for the opposite gender" happening. Well, maybe there will but not now. it was just pure hormonal issues for Natsume and the love for a brother for Mikan.

please review! This is my first M rated story. Hope u like it.


End file.
